dckinofilmefandomcom_de-20200216-history
Wonder Woman (Film)
Wonder Woman ist eine US-amerikanische Comicverfilmung aus dem Jahr 2017. Den Regieposten übernimmt die Regisseurin Patty Jenkins. In den USA startet er am 2. Juni, während der deutsche Kinostart am 15. Juni erfolgt. Die Hauptrolle wird von Gal Gadot verkörpert. Der Film ist als vierter Teil im DC Extended Universe angelegt. Prämisse Vor Wonder Woman war sie Diana, Prinzessin der Amazonen – zu einer unbesiegbaren Kriegerin trainiert. Aufgewachsen auf einer abgeschiedenen Paradiesinsel, trifft sie die Entscheidung ihre Heimat zu verlassen, als ein amerikanischer Pilot an ihren Ufern abstürzt und ihr von einem großen Krieg berichtet, der außerhalb ihrer Welt wütet. Überzeugt diese Bedrohung aufhalten zu können, steht sie an der Seite der Menschheit um alle Kriege zu beenden. Dabei entdeckt Diana ihre vollen Kräfte … und ihre wahre Bestimmung. Handlung Besetzung Videos Wonder Woman First Movie Footage - Gal Gadot, Chris Pine DCFilms Presents The 1st "Wonder Woman" Footage! WONDER WOMAN Comic-Con Trailer WONDER WOMAN - Comic-Con Trailer Deutsch HD German (2016) WONDER WOMAN - Official Trailer HD WONDER WOMAN - Trailer 1 Deutsch HD German (2016) WONDER WOMAN - Official Origin Trailer WONDER WOMAN - Trailer 5 Deutsch HD German (2017) WONDER WOMAN – Rise of the Warrior Official Final Trailer WONDER WOMAN - Trailer 4 Deutsch HD German (2017) WONDER WOMAN - Trailer 5 Cutdown Deutsch HD German (2017) WONDER WOMAN - Trailer 7 Deutsch HD German (2017) WONDER WOMAN - Spot 1 Deutsch HD German (2017) WONDER WOMAN - Spot 2 Deutsch HD German (2017) Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler!) *Laut dem The Hollywood Reporter soll Michelle MacLaren für die Regie unterschrieben haben und auch am Drehbuch mitwirken. *Am 7. Juni 2012 gab Variety bekannt, dass Michael Goldenberg das Drehbuch schreiben werde. *''Warner'' wollte für den Film ebenfalls eine Regisseurin anheuern. *Deborah und Zack Snyder sowie Charles Roven werden den Film produzieren. *25. November 2014 wurde Michelle MacLaren offiziell als Regiesseurin bestätigt. *Laut dem Hollywood Reporter verhandelt Warner gerade mit Jason Fuchs über eine Arbeit als Drehbuchautor. *Die Dreharbeiten zu dem Film sollen im November 2015 in London starten, da Gal Gadot bzw. Wonder Woman auch in dem im Jahr 2017 startenden Justice League mitspielen wird. *Am 14. April 2015 verließ Michelle MacLaren das Projekt auf Grund kreativer Differenzen. Angeblich wollte MacLaren einen Tiger Side-Kick für Wonder Woman einführen, was einer der Gründe sein könnte, warum sie den Regieposten abgeben musste. *Als neue Regisseurin wurde Patty Jenkins bestätigt, welche bereits für Marvel ursprünglich Thor: The Dark Kingdom drehen sollte. *Der Wunschkandidat von DC für Hal Jordan in Green Lantern, Chris Pine, könnte alternativ auch die Rolle von Steve Trevor in Wonder Woman übernehmen. Das bestätigt zumindest Birth.Movies.Death. ''Pine soll aber zu ''Green Lantern tendieren. Man munkelt, dass er einen Auftritt bei der Comic Con haben wird, wo seine Rolle bestätigt werden soll. *Wie The Warp berichtete unterschrieb Chris Pine für die Rolle Steve Trevor. Außerdem unterschrieb er ebenfalls für mögliche Fortsetzungen des Franchise. *Der Film soll in London gedreht werden. *Eigentlich sollte der Hoyte Van Hoytema als Kameramann fungieren. In einem Interview mit The Playlist bestätigte der Kamermann dies. *Umberto Gonzalez will herausgefunden haben, dass Sean Bean und Eva Green für die Antagonistenrollen Ares und Circe vorgesehen seien sollen. *Der Stand-Up-Komiker sowie Schauspieler Bryan Callan in dem Podcast The Fighter And the Kid, er habe für eine Rolle in dem Film vorgesprochen. Dabei verriet er, dass Chris Pine und Cate Blanchett bei den Vorsprechen ebenfalls anwesend waren. *JoBlo.com berichtet, dass die Antagonisten Ares und Circe im Film den 3. Weltkrieg auslösen sollen und von Wonder Woman und Steve Trevor gestoppt werden sollen. Dabei soll Ares erstmals im 1. Weltkrieg von Wonder Woman besiegt werden. Zudem soll auch Batman zweimal im Film auftauchen, einmal in der Mitte und einmal am Ende des Filmes. *Wonder Womans unsichtbarer Jet soll kurz vorkommen. *Derzeit steht laut The Warp Nicole Kidman in Verhandlungen um eine Rolle im Film. Angeblich soll sie Hippolyta und damit die biologische Mutter von Wonder Woman spielen. Am 15. Januar 2016 wurde von The Hollywood Reporter bestätigt, dass Connie Nielsen die Rolle von Wonder Womans Mutter spielen wird. *Am 21. November 2015 wurde über eine offizielle Pressemitteilung von Warner Bros. bekannt gegeben, dass die Schauspieler Robin Wright, Danny Huston, David Thewlis, Ewen Bremner, Lucy Davis und Elena Anaya Teil der Besetzung sein werden. Ebenfalls wurde Matthew Jensen als Kameramann verkündet. *Am 1. März 2016 gab Warner die deutschen Kinostarts für Justice League Part 1 und Wonder Woman bekannt. *Die Dreharbeiten begannen am 21. November 2015 und endeten am 9. Mai 2016 in London. *Am 6. April 2016 wurde der Film vom 23. Juni 2017 auf den 2. Juni vorverlegt. Ein deutscher Kinostart steht noch aus. *Am 18. April 2017 wurde via Gal Gadots Instagram-Account bekannt, dass das niederländische Model Doutzen Kroes eine Rolle im Film übernehmen soll. Bei ihrer Rolle soll es sich um eine weitere Amazone handeln. Zudem wird Ann Wolfe eine weitere Rolle übernehmen und Wonder Womans Tiger soll nun tatsächlich einen Auftritt erhalten. *Am 15. Mai 2016 bestätigte die Mixed Martial Arts Sportlerin Madeline Vall via Twitter, dass sie die Amazonenkriegerin Egeria spielen wird. *Am 26. Mai 2016 wurde via IMDb bekannt, dass die Schauspielerin Florence Kasumba (bekannt aus The First Avenger: CIvil War) die amazonische Senatorin Acantha spielen wird. *Am 12. Juli 2016 wurde via Collider bekannt, dass nicht etwa Jason Fuchs das Drehbuch verfasst hat, sondern Geoff Johns und Allan Heinberg. *Am 10. Januar 2017 wurde bekannt, dass Ares der Hauptantagonist des Films sein wird. Am 19. Feburar 2017 bestätigte Batmen-News.com, dass es sich um die unbekannte Rolle von David Thewlis handelt. Dabei soll der Charakter ein Mix aus Practical-Effects und CGI sein. *Am 13. März 2017 bestätigte Regisseurin Patty Jenkins, dass die Boxerin Ann Wolfe die Amazone Atremis verkörpern wird. Bilder Poster Wonder Woman Ankündigungsbild.png|Ankündigungsbild Wonder Woman Filmlogo.jpg|Logo Wonder Woman Filmlogo #2.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbanner.png Wonder Woman Gif-Filmlogo.gif Wonder Woman Teaserposter.jpg Wonder Woman deutsches Teaserposter.jpg Wonder Woman Teaserposter Wonder.jpg Wonder Woman deutsches Teaserposter Wonder.jpg Wonder Woman Teaserposter Outage.jpg Wonder Woman deutsches Teaserposter Outage.jpg Wonder Woman Teaserposter Power.jpg Wonder Woman deutsches Teaserposter Power.jpg Wonder Woman Kinoposter.jpg Wonder Woman deutsches Kinoposter.jpg Wonder Woman Kinoposter 2.jpg Wonder Woman deutsches Kinoposter 2.jpg Wonder Woman Kinoposter 3.jpg Wonder Woman deutsches Kinoposter 3.jpg Dreharbeiten Geoff Johns in Ricksmanworth.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 1.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 2.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 3.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 4.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 5.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 6.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 7.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 8.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 9.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 10.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 11.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 12.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 13.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 14.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 15.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 16.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 17.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 18.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 19.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 20.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 21.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 22.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 23.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 24.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 25.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 26.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 27.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 28.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 29.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 30.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 31.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 32.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 33.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 34.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 35.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 36.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 37.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 38.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 39.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 40.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 41.png Wonder Woman Setbild 42.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 43.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 44.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 45.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 46.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 47.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 48.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 49.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 50.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 51.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 52.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 53.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 54.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 55.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 56.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 57.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 58.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 59.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 60.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 61.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 62.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 63.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 64.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 65.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 66.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 67.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 68.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 69.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 70.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 71.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 72.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 73.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 74.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 75.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 76.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 77.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 78.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 79.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 80.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 81.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 82.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 83.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 84.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 85.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 86.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 87.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 88.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 89.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 90.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 91.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 92.jpg Wonder Woman Setbild 93.jpg Promotionbilder Wonder Woman Promobild.jpg|Erstes Offizielles Promobild zu Wonder Woman Wonder Woman - Entertainment Weekly Promo 1.jpg Wonder Woman - Entertainment Weekly Promo 2.jpg Wonder Woman - Entertainment Weekly Promo 3.jpg Wonder Woman - Entertainment Weekly Promo 4.jpg Wonder Woman - Entertainment Weekly Promo 5.jpg Wonder Woman - Entertainment Weekly Promo 6.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 1.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 2.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 3.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 4.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 5.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 6.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 7.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 8.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 9.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 10.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 11.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 12.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 13.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 14.jpg Wonder Woman Filmbild 15.jpg Konzeptfotos Wonder Woman Entertainemt Weekly Konzeptfoto 1.jpg Wonder Woman Konzeptfoto 1.jpg Wonder Woman Konzeptfoto 2.jpg Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Kommende Filme Kategorie:DC Extended Universe